


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (Percy is awesome and so are cheeseballs)

by ItsJustMe62623



Series: PJO and HoO One-Shots (Prompt-based) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMe62623/pseuds/ItsJustMe62623
Summary: I have no idea what's going on in this lmao. It's my first fanfic though, so.....idk man. Lots of crackhead (attempts at) humor. But basically Jason and Percy give Nico advice about his love life. Sorry about the weird name....(not sorry heh):D
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO and HoO One-Shots (Prompt-based) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (Percy is awesome and so are cheeseballs)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request from alltheglowingeyes (be sure to check out their account! They're an amazing writer :D ) : Could you do one where Nico goes to Percy and Jason (rather unwillingly) for advice on how to confess his feelings to Will and they just... give him the most Percy and Jason type advice (*cough* SOLANGELO PARADE *cough*) ever until Piper intervenes and is like "Just tell him normally????"
> 
> This is my very first fanfic, so I'm sorry it's a little wonky heh. It took me f o r e v e r, but I hope that improves with time. I feel like everyone's a little ooc, but maybe that's just me. 
> 
> Please leave feedback! I'd love to know what I did right and what I could improve.  
> :D

Nico stopped in front of the Big House, reached towards the door knob, and froze. He shook his head, turning back around.  _ Nope. Not today _ . He was about to abort the mission and head back down the steps when a pair of fierce golden-brown eyes locked him in place.  _ Shit. _

Hazel tilted her head, managing to look terrifying despite her tiny size. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, watching Nico expectantly. He loved her, of course, but he’d be lying if he said he thought this was a good idea. Nico turned back around slowly with an exaggerated groan.

“I’m leaving now”, Hazel announced.  _ Gods, he could practically hear the smirk in her voice. _ “Good luck, my dear brother.”  _ Right, ‘good luck’ _ ...

Nico reached out reluctantly and slowly turned the rusty doorknob, wincing at the loud screech. The chatter of the demigods lounging in the room greeted him, and he instinctively curled in on himself, trying not to draw attention. 

He closed the door carefully, turning to be met by the sight of Percy and Jason sprawled across the ratty couches, tossing cheese balls into each other’s mouths. Percy leaned back (a little too far) and rolled off of the edge of the couch. Jason barked out a laugh, making Percy gasp dramatically. He then proceeded to choke on a cheese ball. 

Nico sighed, smacking Jason’s back.  _ This is what I’ve come to…. _

He dropped onto the couch, slumping and crossing his arms. Jason had finished coughing, and was now grinning at Nico. “Hey, Neeks”. Nico scuffed the rug with his shoe. It looked like something a 90-year old woman would have in her living room. “Hey”, he mumbled. 

Percy crawled back onto the couch, attempting to wipe the orange powder off of his face. “Hey, Neeks,” he echoed. Nico glanced up at him through his hair. “Don’t call me that”.

Percy pouted (yes,  _ pouted _ ), pretending to be offended. “Whatever you say, Mr. Grinch”. He leaned back on the couch, watching Nico for approximately eight seconds before deciding he couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “So why are you here?”

Nico frowned at him. “Am I not allowed to be here?” Percy frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. “Of course you’re allowed to be here, we’ve had this conversation-”. Nico cut him off, suddenly feeling guilty. “Relax, Percy. Hazel made me come here”.

Jason tilted his head. “Hazel? Why?” Nico shifted uncomfortably, tilting his head down to hide the faint blush spreading over his face. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, hoping they would leave it at that. Instead, Percy cupped his hands around his ears, squinting. “Gonna have to speak up, Neeks”. 

Nico huffed, sitting up straighter and repeating himself. “It’s about Will” Percy leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Mhm…. _ do  _ continue”. Jason shushed him, turning to face Nico. “But like….seriously. Please continue”. Nico groaned.  _ Curse you, Hazel.  _

“I want to tell him how I feel, and Hazel told me to talk to you guys”. There was a snort from the corner of the room, and Nico looked up to see Piper watching them, an amused look on her face. Nico glared at her. He still didn’t quite trust her, no matter what Hazel and Jason said. 

  
“Is something funny?” he snapped. She seemed startled, but went back to the book she was reading, swinging her feet up over the edge of the couch. Jason looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Wise decision. 

Percy snapped his fingers (is this seriously the guy who saved Olympus?), bringing the attention back to himself. “Okay, listen up guys." Nico cringed internally. “I have the  _ perfect  _ thing.” Nico cringed externally. “Nothing says undying love like  _ poetry.  _ I mean, Will’s even a son of Apollo and all that crap.”

Nico leaned forward, mimicking Percy’s pose. “Well, you see, Percy…..no.” Percy leaned back, waving his hands. “Wait- just  _ hear me out. _ ” He cleared his throat, putting on a dramatic voice.

“ _ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue. _

_ Percy is awesome, _

_ And so are you.” _

This time, Jason cringed too. Nico gagged. “That’s…...just- no.” Percy scowled, slouching. “Fine, just forget it.” 

Jason clapped, his eyes going wide. “No- listen. You should  _ write him a song _ !” Nico stared at him in disgust. “Do you even  _ hear yourself? _ ” Jason seemed to contemplate this. 

The three of them glanced up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.  _ Ugh. Piper.  _ She set her book down on the wobbly coffee table. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation-” Nico scowled. “I think you could have helped it”. Piper paused for a moment, clearing her throat again before continuing. 

“As I was saying. Have you considered just telling him normally?” Nico squinted at her. “Telling him normally?” Percy nodded slowly. “I mean...I still think a poem would be more romantic”. Jason shook his head. “Percy, the poem literally talks about you more than Will. Besides, a song is much more meaningful”. Piper scoffed. “Who’s the child of Aphrodite again? Oh right-  _ me. _ ” That shut Jason up. 

Percy rolled his eyes. “That’s kind of irrelevant. Aren’t you the one always talking about how Aphrodite’s values are…. ‘immoral’?”

Piper opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. She reminded Nico of a fish. “Well, I mean-”. Nico got up. “Don’t even. You guys are all useless”. Percy shrugged, reaching for the jar of cheese balls. Piper picked up her book, muttering under her breath. Jason looked at Nico before reaching over and taking a handful of cheeseballs.

Nico grumbled under his breath and opened the door (rather more aggressively than he needed to), and walked straight into a wall.  _ Wait, a wall?  _ He looked up, fully prepared to murder the first person he saw. That was until a pair of startled blue eyes met his own. Nico stepped back, his face turning red. The blushing blonde in front of him grinned sheepishly, waving. 

“Will  _ fucking  _ Solace- “

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW finally done. Sorry this took so long lmao. I'd love to see comments! (please point out mistakes lmao. I'm the only one who proof-read this)  
> :D


End file.
